Code Uzumaki Naruto
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto ends up on Lyoko after a mistake during a dimension hop. As such he befriends the Lyoko warriors. No ties are made and a certain someone is redeemed along with a romance being born. Just in time too as X.A.N.A has a new ally. No Longer an Unleashed story. Just Naruto in Code Lyoko world. Naruto x Sissi.


Code Uzumaki Naruto

0

Naruto x Sissi

0000

Author's Note

0000

After reconsidering some things I've decided to redo this fic. I'm going to split my ideas into three fics. This one being Naruto x Sissi, because Naruto x Yumi is something I want to cultivate in two different fics. I am also disconnecting this fic from my Unleashed Series.

The second being Naruto and Aelita being sibling like figures and that's where he is paired up with Yumi. The third will share a similar background to the second one, but will be Naruto x Aelita.

I know you guys tend to hate my rewrites, but my stories are always better once they are rewritten so please enjoy.

00000  
Story Start  
00000

In the middle of a brightly lit lab sat a figure. He was an older gentleman, aged from decades of work with short white hair, square framed glasses, and liver spots. Sat against the right side of his chair was a walking cane. The Old Gentleman was currently working with a computer program he had discovered when in the process of creating a virus. This X.A.N.A., as it was called, seemed to be troubled by children. And the old man was no stranger to troubling children getting in his way. It would have taken a year for the supercomputer to create and amass such powerful monsters on it's own. The figure typed a few letters on the keyboard and smirked. Then the figure's phone rung.

**''Yes I have mad contact with Super Computer Entity known as X.A.N.A and it will ally with us. Once we annihilate his enemies we can make use of its advance and powerful AI to achieve our goals.''**

Not too far from a prestigious academy from France was an old abandoned academy. This academy held a secret and was center for the fight of this plant. Deep inside at the core a blond glasses wearing kid by the name of Jeremie was furiously typing the keyboard of a Supercomputer connected to an alternate digital realm known as Lyoko. Said boy was a genius when it came to technology, programming, and code. He wasn't a warrior, no he was more like an information gatherer. He was the one who discovered the areas, researched information, created the Avatars that his friends fought through and so much more.

Though today it seemed like the fight between Arch-enemies were going to come to an end.

Jeremie slammed his hands against the panel of the supercomputer, staring closely at the screen. X.A.N.A had them beat. He watched as Odd and Ulrich were dematerialized by an army of Krabes. It was a slaughter plain and simple. 50 Krabes, 50 Blokes and some kind of unknown monster they never seen before along with 25 hornets. At this rate X.A.N.A. would destroy Aelita. Just when he was about to give up all hope he heard a voice shout 'Chaos Control,' and in a flash Aelita disappeared. The monsters looked around for the missing A.I.

Above them stood a spiky blond hair teen with whiskers.

30 minutes prior a figure materialized in the Lyoko's Desert region. ''Damn,'' he cursed as he covered his face from the heat of the sun. `'Where the hell am I?'' He asked looking around.

''Uzumaki Naruto...I got lost in the jump. Status Report on my location. This is Uzumaki Naruto, do you hear me?'' He tapped his ear only to find his ear piece gone. ''The hell?'' He looked around and notice how...lacking the scenery was. He looked at his hands. ''What dimension am I in? What sort of digital domain is this?''

Just then two bee like creatures buzzed towards him. On reflex he pulled out the only weapon he unsealed on him Tempest and cut them in half. The creatures exploded into nothingness. He then noticed a tower and decided to check it out. Naruto clenched his head as several images flashed through his head. Somewhere in this place there was someone in trouble. He made haste as he searched around until he hurt shouts and the same sound those creatures made when he destroyed them. He caught the glimpse of two figures. One with brown and yellow hair was all he saw before they were gone but he knew they were human. An army of monsters had gathered around the pink hair girl and he knew what he had to do.''Chaos Control!" He shouted.

Now back to the current time. ''You Okay?'' He asked the girl who just stared up at him. ''Well?'' He asked again smiling as she nodded.

''Whose that! Could he be like Aelita?'' The brown haired male, Ulrich, one of the Lyoko warriors asked. When he and Odd were materialized he was sure it was all over.

''I don't know…let's just pray he's on our side,'' Added Yumi, the oldest of the group..

''Whoever he is he saved Aelita…If they don't get out of there then they'll be done for,'' Jeremie said grimly.

Back on Lyoko things were about to be hectic.

''Rest easy…this won't take long.'' Naruto said as she sat Aelita on her feet. He jumped down and cocked his head. He ducked the lasers launched at him by the Krabes. More monsters started showing up. There were ten of them and they looked like Spheres. ''You'll have to do better then that against a person whose a one man army…'' Smoke enveloped the area at the end of this declaration. Over a thousand Narutos filled the area.

The Lyoko warriors were all doing an impressive imitation of fishes. The silence finally broke when Odd said. ''Holy Shit!''

The Narutos all dashed forward towards the monsters armed with kunai. The first several dozen were gunned down by the laser beams but the monsters were outnumbered ten to one so it didn't matter. The clones closed in and with an impressive show of strength kicked the monsters into the Air. The real Naruto landed on the hands of two clones who used Wind to launch him into the Air. He then took out ten Hirashin Kunai and flung them in all directions. ''Hirashin no Jutsu: Rendan no Sora (Flying Thunder God: Barrage of the Sky)!'' Naruto zipped from monster to monster as he slashed up ,down, vertical, and every other way one could imagine. He concluded that to kill them he had to hit the insignia as the result of the monsters dying only after he struck them there. He kept on going as he zipped from monster to monster. He then leapt off one monsters head and clung to the sky using chakra. _Shit…I don't sense any nature energy…I can't seem to use Sage mode...Then I'll have to end things with a bang. _He thought as he began to form a Rasengan. He created five clones, each grasped a side of the Rasengan and began pouring chakra into it until it turned a mixture of orange and red. ''Baton: Rasengan missile,'' He said as he launched the Rasengan like a middle into the middle of the monsters. A massive explosive sent shock wave throughout the area as the monsters that weren't destroyed weren't sent all over as a result of the attack. He landed to the ground with a smirk as when the smoke begun to clear nothing was left. Well so he assumed but back flipped after nearly being cleaved in half by a massive sword like arm. The smoke lifted to reveal a Colossal monster. The creature had fives located at it's head, one on the arm and three surrounding the eye of the sword.

He leapt into the Air and tossed a kunai into the insignia. The creature gave a roar as it swung his sword saving a few hairs off the top of Naruto's head.

''The hell…I hit the mark…fine let's try the other one,'' He said as he landed on his feet and moving with god like speed as he stabbed the eye in the sword. It only further infuriated the monster. The monster knocked Naruto back a few yards with a powerful punch.

The blonde got up and groaned as he assessed his injuries. The damn thing was strong but it moved slowly. ''Well I'll just have to destroy you completely then now don't I?''

Naruto eye's starting to flash emerald as his hair started to stand up. An white aura formed around him as his body bulged slightly then returned to Normal. It happened again as the aura expanded. His hair stood up all the way and his spike split into more as he gave a shouted and was covered in golden aura. His eyes began emerald and his hair darkened.

In a flash Naruto's knee connected with the creatures jaw sending it flailing back. He appeared behind it and gave it a kick sending it flying through the Air. He then appeared in front of it and upper cut it into the sky. ''You're a tough bastard,'' He said as he poised his hands together with a single finger extended. A light bluish energy began to form. ''Buuuuuuuut,'' He dragged out as he charged the attack. ''Not tough enough,'' He said poising his hand. ''Rei gun!" He yelled letting out the massive blast of Spirit energy that tore through the sky enveloping the creature and destroying it.

The reactions of the heroes face were the same…Shock…Disbelief as well as amazement by his abilities.

After a while, Jeremie snapped back to reality, "Everyone saw that right? It wasn't just me?" He asked turning around.

"Yeah Einstein, we saw that!" Odd replied still staring at the screen.

"Jeremie, you have to materialize that guy…with him on our team X.A.N.A. wouldn't stand a chance,'' Yumi told him.

''Already on it,'' He said as he pressed a few keys. ''

"Aelita, I want you to tell that guy to go with you. We're going to try and materialize him." He said receiving a nod from Aelita.

Back on Lyoko Aelita began conversing with her mysterious savior. "Thank you for helping me back there." Aelita told Naruto, offering him a smile, "I'm Aelita," She watched as Naruto returned her smile and fixed his clothing.

''Don't worry beautiful it's what I do,'' He said flashing a smile.

Aelita couldn't help but giggle a bit.

''I'm...well Uzumaki Naruto, but just call me Naruto. So is there someone I can talk to? You know, to know find out what's going on?'' He asked as she nodded.

''Yes…follow me,'' She said leading him to the tower.

Jeremie smiled as he saw Aelita enter the code and deactivate the tower, he leaned forward and hit a switch, "Return to the past now," He said before a blinding light enveloped everyone

Jeremie watched the pods along with all the others as they materialized the mysterious person they encountered on Lyoko. As they heard a hiss, they were alerted that the materialization process was done. As the doors opened, Naruto stepped out. ''Damn…that was different,'' he said stepping out as he surveyed the room.

_Ok a cute Japanese girl… Possibly knows martial arts. A kid with glasses doesn't look like a fighter so he must be the brains. Guy with purple and yellow hair looks like the funny guy. The brown hair kid seems to be the serious guy…the two latter must have been the ones I saw from before._

''Allow me to introduce my self my name is Uzumaki Naruto, but just call me Naruto.''

Jeremie was the one to step forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Jeremie. This is Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich," He said pointing at each of them as their names came up. Once he was done, he fixed his glasses slightly and looked at him for a while, "How did you get here? You weren't materialized through the factory; I would like to know how you got to Lyoko?"

''To be honest I don't know. My boss was sending me to a different world from the previous one I in and somehow I ended up here. '' He saw their quizzical looks. ''Its kind of complicated. I'm sure you all have stuff you want to keep to yourself and teens handling complex electronic equipment like this or maybe its common place in this world. What would I know.'' Naruto replied with a shrug. ''I assume you guys don't crash here?'' Naruto asked, suddenly changing the subject and looking around.

''No…were all academy students,'' Yumi answered. ''It's a good thing it's Sunday…that took longer then usual, but this does pose a problem.'' she noted as she turned to her friends. ''Naruto isn't a student so where is he going to stay?''

''I can just join your academy. My boss gave me a particular set of tools in order to easily blend into the world I end up with. Its in those rare cases when people like me get stranded so we have to wait until we're contacted.''

''That does pose a problem, if you decide to join then it would be best if you were placed in the dorms, but then you'll have to deal with a roommate. '' Jeremie pointed out.

''You've seen one of my abilities on that Loko world right? I'll just use that copy ability and I'm covered.''

Everyone else watched as he thought about it. Despite it being less than a day X.A.N.A had initiated another attack, though nowhere near the numbers of yesterday attack. Since Yumi and Naruto had a free period they were able to answer Jeremie's call. attack. They hadn't figured out what X.A.N.A. affected yet but they weren't going to wait to find out. Naruto's Lyoko outfit was basically a carbon copy of his Sage clothing His other prospect was the A.I. or supposed A.I. Aelita…the watch told them that she in fact had human characteristics so it would be possible to materialize her if they had more information.

Since she had amnesia she was the most…innocent of the group. She was the most knowledgeable for obvious reasons about the Super Computer and Lyoko then any of the warriors. Her outfit consisted of a pink mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. Her ears reminded him of Hylians as it was elf-like, with a small dangle earring in the left one. Also her eyes were emerald green.

She didn't have any attacks but she could change the terrain of Lyoko and make clones of herself not to mention the ability to deactivate towers.

''Hey Aelita.'' Yumi greeted.

''Hello!''

''Hey their Aelita ready kick some ass?'' He asked as her eyes widen slightly and then softened.

''Sure…ready any time,'' She replied.

The two seemed to be bonding quickly, even more so then the other warriors. The blonde was able to make a connection with the super computer with his own personal lap top and spent much time talking to the girl. With his regeneration factor he didn't have that much need for sleep for a period of time. So he spent much of his spare time telling her about human culture, experiences and other stuff like that.

''Five Megatanks 12:00,'' The blond said as Aelita moved behind him and Yumi. They prepared their weapons as the tanks rolled across the desert Terrain. They opened and charged up and let out a powerful blast. Naruto Chaos Snapped forward and used reflect redirecting four of the shots right back at the Megatanks destroying most of them. ''Your turn Yumi,'' He said as Yumi ran forward and jumped landed on his hands. He threw her up into the Air as she spun several times and threw her iron fans cutting the Xana insignia of the tank in the shape of an X. The Megatank started to shake wildly as it exploded. ''Let's go!'' Yuma said as the three of them nodded and ran to the tower. As they were on their way there three hornets (French: Frelions/Frôlions) appeared. They looked like mosquito without legs, and was the only flight capable monster they had encountered. Hornets as they were called had have ten thin wings, five on each side of their bodies, Xana's eye was on their forehead but the target wasn't easy seeing as the hornets had high speed and was a small target.

Naruto launched kunai hitting the hornets dead in the center destroying them. The Hornet that survived the attack shot out several rays out of his stinger which the blond was able to easily block. ''I'll take care of it you take Aelita to the tower,'' Yumi said.

''Right…got it Yum,'' He said as he picked up the Pink haired girl and made way to the tower. He let her down in front of the tower as Aelita went in. Soon enough the red sheen that covered the tower was soon turn blue. He waited until he and Yumi were materialized and on their way to the school. Things were definitely looking to be interesting from that moment on.

000  
Chapter End  
0000

All and all the previous version was a bit silly, so I reworked it. I hope that despite this not being a harem or going with the votes, the fact I'm doing two additional stories to make up for it will, well, make-up for it.


End file.
